


Feels Good to be Bad

by TheRedRedness



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Lies, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/TheRedRedness
Summary: Marinette felt like giving up after losing everyone to Lila. She feels alone, except she has Chloe and Marc.Until someone important to her came to her rescue.(They're NOT in a relationship! They both see each other as family members!)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Feels Good to be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I like Marinette.  
> I like Harley Quinn.  
> I'm sure you knew what I was thinking. (Or maybe not)
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc. Harley Quinn belongs to DC Universe

"I can't take it anymore." She mumbled.

She wants to give up, she can't take it anymore. Marinette knows Chloe and Marc are on her side. Chloe can easily see through Lila lies and wasn't falling for any of it. She was in the bathroom when she heard Lila threatening Marinette. After Lila akumatization, she stayed by Marinette's side all day, no matter what happens. Chloe tried telling Adrien about Lila but he said to ignore her and don't expose her, to take the high road instead. Hell no! She's not doing it. She left Adrien alone, not calling him Adrikins anymore. She now sits next to Marinette, not Sabrina.

Marc is also on her side too. He was getting tired of how Nathaniel was always talking about Lila while working on that comic. He didn't believe in Lila when she was talking about her sprain wrist, Marc had sprained his before and seeing how Lila can move hers just fine made him believe she's the liar. Marc was getting more and more annoyed when Nathaniel talks about her. He knew their time was up when Nathaniel told him that he and Lila are going to be working on a new comic together and that Lila knew a fantastic writer who can help their comic. Nathaniel said that they can still be friends and that's when Marc lost all of his feelings for him.

Marc told him that he wouldn't hang out with someone who would believe in a liar and defend them. He hadn't spoken to him since but he didn't want to, he rather hang out with Marinette and Chloe instead, put the comic on hold now, and work on a new story.

Marinette knows they're on her side, but still feeling like they would betray her. They tried cheering her up, saying they would never do that, Marinette always smiled and says "I know", but she doesn't know who to believe in anymore. Her parents are also on her side too. Her maman and papa said that they can transfer her to a different school, but Marinette didn't want to, saying that it's only a few months left, she can handle it.

She couldn't.

Now she's in her room, sitting on her bed. Her parents went to one of their anniversary vacations and won't be back until next week. The bakery is closed but said to reopen soon. Marinette blocked everyone except Marc, Chloe, Jagged Stone, and Clara. Very tired of everyone called her the liar and bully. Tikki wasn't around after telling her that she wants to be alone for now, she's probably in the Miracle box.

It was quiet for a while after throwing away pictures of Adrien, throwing away his schedule, deleting pictures of him online, and changing her background picture. All quiet until a knocking sound was heard on the trapdoor above her bed.

Confused now, Marinette looked at the trapdoor. Thinking that it may be Chat, she hesitated to open it. She opened it anyway and climbed to the rooftop, looking around and not seeing anyone. Nobody was on the streets because it was very cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. Thinking that she hallucinated it, she was about to go back inside until she heard a thud behind her, turning around to see one of her favorite people.

Harleen Quinzel, or known as Harley Quinn.

"Harleen!" Marinette was so happy to see her, she went over to hug her. "Mari! My darling! I've missed you!", "What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, "I was just on vacation here but I happened to see you." Harleen answered. The first time they saw each other was when Marinette was 10 and she went with Gina on one of her trips to Gotham. It was long ago but somehow, she got lost wandering around the city. She was told that some people were trying to kidnap her until Harleen fought them off and kept her safe. Harleen said that she may be a villain, but that didn't stop her from liking kids. 

Harleen kept Marinette for a few hours and told each other names before finding their way to a hotel where they were staying. Gina was so sorry, saying that she got distracted with work that she forgot about her and thanked Harleen for keeping her safe.

The second time they saw each other was during Marinette's last day in Gotham. She was on the balcony, looking over the city at night. It was beautiful with its lights. 10-year-old Marinette heard someone running. She was high up so where could it be coming from? She looked down to see a dark figure running from rooftops to rooftops. The figure got closer to the lights coming from the hotel, it was the same woman that saved Marinette.

Harleen stopped running to stretch. After that, she looked up and saw the girl that she saved. Marinette waved to her, Harleen smiled and waved back before running off into the night. She didn't see her when she left the next day. They didn't know that they'll both meet again 5 years later.

It was when Lila came back and convinced everyone of Marinette bullying her. Lila was able to take her job as a class representative, Alya is still the vice-president. Somehow, she was able to form a class trip to Gotham. She still doesn't know how because she never listened to Lila or anyone in that class. During the flight over there, she was placed in a different section of the plane. Marinette doesn't mind, she should've thanked Lila for this so she doesn't have to get annoyed by all of her lies about celebrities she met. (Chloe didn't want to go to Gotham but she kept in contact with Marinette.)

Of course, when the flight landed, Lila was able to lure the class away from Marinette, making her lost again. Nobody noticed she was missing. She remembered what hotel they were staying at and pulled up the map from her phone, it wasn't too far but it was a long walk for her when she couldn't get a cab. Part of that walk was going through an alleyway, Marinette learned self-defense from being Ladybug so she should be safe.

Well, she was wrong when 3 guys appeared, wanting to rob her. Good thing she fought them off. The last guy almost successfully robbed her until he shouted out in pain and collapsed with some blood pouring out from the back of his head. Marinette saw a woman holding a baseball bat with some blood smeared on it. Her outfit was blue and red all over, even her hair which is in pigtails. Marinette felt like she recognized the woman but before she could speak, the woman spoke first. "Wait a minute! I think I met you before! What's your name girl?" The voice was familiar and Marinette could think of only one person with that voice.

"I-It's Marinette. Now your voice is familiar to me." The woman smiled. "Of course! You're the girl I saved 5 years ago from getting kidnapped!" Marinette remembered now, she thanked her for it again. "No need to thank me again. Now, what are you doing here? You know it's dangerous to be in an alleyway in a dangerous city!" Harleen was worried for a teenage girl. Marinette explained about the trip, the liar, being lost, and the hotel. "I know where the hotel is. Come with me!" Harleen grabbed her waist, pulled her close and jumped on objects, getting higher and higher until they reached the rooftops.

Jumping from rooftops to rooftops and they arrived at the hotel. Harleen said that she has important things to do so she has to go, but promised to see her again. She left and Marinette went in just in time for check-in. Nobody spoke about her being missing, just assumed that she was at the back of the group. Not even Miss Bustier spoke about it. She just gave Marinette the room key and said that she'll be alone again. She doesn't mind now that she hates everyone in the class except Chloe, which reminds her, she needs to call her to tell that she arrived safely.

Nighttime arrived fast. She called Chloe and her parents that she's safe. Chloe would rather stay in her comfy bedroom rather than being in a city known to be dangerous, Marinette doesn't blame her. She couldn't sleep so she was looking over the city on the balcony, it looked beautiful at night. A voice was heard that she knew, she looked up to see Harleen standing on one of the hotel ledges above her. "Hi!" She waved and Marinette waved back. Harleen did a flip off the ledge and landed on the balcony.

Night went by and the week too. They had gotten to know each other when they got time. Marinette learned that Harleen used to be a psychologist in a psychiatric hospital/prison called Arkham Asylum until she fell in love with who is now the Joker. She's also working with a woman named Poison Ivy. Marinette said that she's an inspiring designer and she came from Paris with her classmates on a school trip from the class representative or 'The Liar' as she called it. Everyone ignores her and doesn't care about her anymore, also saying that she used to be everyone's 'Everyday Ladybug' with the name coming from Ladybug and Chat Noir, the superheroes of Paris.

"We have a superhero here too, Batman." Harleen said, "Trying to take my puddin away, I won't let him do that!" gripping on her bat. "Well, I don't feel like a superhero from what they said." Marinette said. "Marinette, honey. Listen to me." Looking at each-other.

"You may feel like you have to be a superhero just because your class is using you for stuff. I used to feel like a superhero myself until I met the love of my life. Sometimes, it feels good to be bad. I'm not telling you to be like me, I'm telling you to take control of your own life. Your 'classmates' are obviously stupid, always finding something new and throwing away the old ones. You need to follow your heart, don't be the doormat, be the badass boss you want to be."

She still remembers it to this day.

Throughout that week, she's always ditching trips and sneaking away to hang out with Harleen. Harleen would dress up in disguises and follow Marinette's class secretly until it's the right time for Marinette to sneak away. They learned a lot from each other, she even met Poison Ivy, whose real name is Pamela Isley. Pamela was about to scold Harleen until Marinette said that it felt amazing to be hanging out with them instead of her stupid class. It's felt good to act bad and that Harleen was right. They hung out a bit and Pamela viewed her as a cool girl.

Not once did the class noticed her disappearances, always interested in Lila talking about artists and how she discovered a few years ago that she was his descent and how her past relatives were artists. "It was really amazing to learn that. You really should give her a chance!" Alya said, not knowing that Marinette was starting to become evil from hanging out with Pamela and Harleen, also learning about other supervillains. The end of the week came by and Marinette and Harleen promised to see each other again.

**Timeskip to now**

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Marinette said and she was about to cry. "Oh doll, let's get inside. You're almost crying and it's about to rain." Harleen said. They both got inside and relaxed in Marinette's room. "So how are you doing? How's everything with Joker?" Marinette asked. "Unfortunately, we broke up. But I'm doing fine now! Just started a business in contract killing!" Harleen said. Marinette was happy for her, but she wanted to be happy herself too. She tried holding back, but couldn't.

"Doll? What happened?" Harleen asked and Marinette tried calming down to answer. "Y-You remember l-last year? When y-you told me it f-feels good to be bad?" She nodded. "W-Well, I tried to c-continue it here, but i-it got worse! They're threatening me now! I c-can't take it anymore!" She's crying now. Harleen is comforting her. "Is it that lying bitch again?" Marinette nodded. "I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!" Harleen shouted a bit but Marinette acted quickly.

"Don't! Whatever you do, they're going to know it's me! I can't let it get worse!" She cried again. A few hours went by and Marinette stopped crying but still on the verge of giving up. "Marinette." Harleen spoke and Marinette is listening.

"Do you still remember what I said? 'Don't be the doormat, be the badass boss you want to be'?'" She asked and Marinette nodded at that. "I still do. I tried to but they still made me feel like a doormat. Relying on me to make their outfit and bring them treats.". "You need to make them feel like the doormat and you the boss. I know exactly what to do to help you. They won't ever bother you with her again." Smiling at that. Marinette was confused.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks. "I am thinking about kidnapping that liar and one of her minions. Expose her in front of them, and you witness the aftermath. But sadly, one of them has to die since they're not supposed to know about me." Harleen explained and left Marinette shocked, thinking about it. "Don't worry, the other one will not remember me. Trust me, this will work if you agree. You don't have to get involved." She explained some more.

Marinette thought about it some more.

"If I agree to this. Can you promise that the police won't arrest me?" She asks, "They may suspect you, but I'll get rid of all evidence that it was me, and none of it will be connected to you." Harleen answers. Marinette was quiet again for a bit, but nodded. "Okay then, I agree. But can the person you have to kill be Lila?" Marinette smirked. "Of course! I wanted to kill her too! Now, do you know where Lila lives so I can get her?" Forming the plan in her head. "No, I don't, since she's always said she's 'traveling', but I do know where Alya lives, her best friend. She can tell you." Marinette wrote down Alya's address and Harleen promised that everything will go perfect.

Nighttime came and Harleen waited for Marinette to go to sleep. When she did, she snuck through the trapdoor, trying not to wake her up. Paris does look beautiful with the Eiffel Tower lighting up at night, but not too many people were out. She quietly ran from buildings to buildings, she doesn't want to be Paris's new supervillain, she prefers to be Gotham's villain. Some more buildings left and Harleen arrived at the address Marinette wrote, an apartment building. Harleen tried to see which window is Alya's room. It seems like her luck is working because she saw an auburn-haired girl with glasses in one of the windows. Marinette told her about Alya last year so she still remembered what she looked like.

**WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD!**

After seeing Alya turn off the lights, get into her bed, waiting for 5 minutes until she was snoring, Harleen made her move. She carefully tip-toed on the ledge to her bedroom, good thing she keeps bobby-pins on her so she can break-in. It took a while, trying not to wake her up, but she was successfully able to unlock it and opened it, climbing in silently. Seeing Alya sleeping in her bed and her room is a mess, clothes everywhere, homework stacked up on the desk, and walls covered of articles of Ladybug and Chat Noir. _My god, does this girl even clean?! No time to think about that!_ Quietly walked across the room to the door, no lights under it so all lights must be off, right?

She opened it slowly, the hallway light is off. She searched all over the apartment and found a man, a woman, and 3 girls asleep. Perfect timing to kidnap. Harleen went back to Alya's room, shutting the door and locking it. Gripping on her firearm, most weapons she has are ready for what she planned. Hovering over Alya. _Aaannnnndddd...GO!_ She took the blanket and threw them in the opposite direction. Climbing over Alya, causing her to wake up to a gun pointing at her face and a hand covering her mouth.

"You make a noise and I will put a bullet in your brain. Trust me, you don't want that." Harleen smiled evilly making Alya freeze in place. "The reason I'm here is that I'm on a mission to expose a liar and I need your help with where the liar is." She thinks Alya realized where this is going because she started moving, trying to escape. Harleen was able to stop her and pressed the gun closer to her face. "Do you really want to die?" She asked, Alya gulped and shook her head. "I thought so. You are going to tell me where Miss Lila Rossi lives and you are coming with me. Understood?" She moved her hand away and Alya stared at her for a few seconds before speaking in a small voice.

"Ladybug will save me." Harleen just chuckled. "She won't because I can hide my tracks good. That Ladybug hero will never know that I was here. Now, why don't you be a good girl and tell me where she lives." Alya seemed to be getting scared and helpless, "A-Are you going to hurt her?". "Maybe. Maybe not. As long as she starts telling truths." Harleen answered. "She is telling truths!" Alya almost yelled at her until the gun got close. "What did I just say?" Harleen spoke in a dangerous tone, making Alya regret it. She apologized quickly.

"I'll accept it, and she's telling lies. You'll see it once you tell me her address." Alya looks traumatized now, telling the address right away. "See? That wasn't so hard." She moved the gun away a bit. "Now, what I'm going to do next will hurt a bit, but it will all be over soon." After that, she headbutted the base of the gun on Alya's forehead, causing her to blackout and a bruise forming, but no bleeding.

\----------

"ALYA! WAKE UP!"

Starting to wake up but dozing off too, Alya could remember who that voice belongs to.

Lila.

She was dozing off again until a splash of cold liquid woke her right up. "Don't worry, It's just water." Said a female voice.

Waking up in an unknown room with one light hanging on the ceiling to see the blonde woman again, smiling like crazy and holding a bat and behind her was Lila. She was tied up in a chair, wrists tied on armrests and legs tied up too with some bruises on her and a black eye. "Alya! What's going on? Where are we? Am I going to die?" Questions coming from a panicked Lila, Alya tried to speak, but the woman laughs maniacally. Alya was tied up too.

"We'll see who's going to die. And to answer your question, you're here so I can do my job." She just smiled at her, Lila having a scared expression on her face. Seeing her best friend like this made Alya angry. "You won't get away with this! Ladybug will save us and her parents are diplomats! You will be going to jail!" She yelled at her and all the blonde did was laugh. "And I told you before that I can cover my tracks and that they'll never know that I was in Paris." She kept talking.

"Enough chit-chatting, I need to do my job now. So, Miss Rossi, you said that you're best friends with Ladybug, correct?" Just had to make sure. "Yes I am! I know that she'll find me, she never leaves her best friend in danger!" Lila got angry and Harleen knows it's a lie. "Wow, what a good lie! I know it is because heroes are never allowed to make friends with people like you girls. Just protecting them. Also, whenever you say a lie, you'll get this!"

Harleen raised her bat and slammed it on one of Lila's arms, fracturing and bruising it. Lila yelled out in pain and Alya freaked out, worrying about her and herself. "I actually do have a list of your lies. Be right back!" The woman left the room, it was silent except Lila is crying. "I-It hurts..." She whimpered, "I s-swear, I-I am telling t-the truth.". "Don't worry! I know you are. We'll get out of this together, I promise!" Alya tried calming her while trying to escape from her chair. The woman came back.

"Who are you anyway?!" Alya shouted at her. "Just call me Harley Quinn. Now back to what I was doing." She looked at the list. "You also said that you saved some singer's kitten, is that true?" Harley stared at Lila, trying to stop crying so she can answer. "Y-Yes. Jagged S-Stone, he used to ha-have one." _Another lie._ "Wrong. I had to look him up, he never had a kitten because he's allergic. You were right about that, but ever since he was a child, he knew it. You weren't born yet." She looked and stopped on Lila's left leg, slamming her bat on it, hearing her scream again.

Alya is too speechless now. Just watching everything.

"Okay, next lie. You are close friends with some rich guy named Prince Ali. Did you travel with him?", "Y-Yeah." _I guess she really wants to die._ "Really? Where?", "L-Last week. We w-went to America. He wanted to help k-kids be safe in a-a city called Gotham." Trying not to full-on cry. "Ding, ding, ding! Another lie! He was in Gotham but I was there following him, trying to kidnap him for reasons you both don't need to know. I never saw you." Slamming the bat on her shoulder.

More questions, more lies, more pains. She doesn't even know how long time went by.

Alya is now traumatized. Seeing Lila get beat up by a crazy woman. Scared. Helpless. Why wasn't Ladybug or Chat Noir coming? Are they having problems finding the location? Was there another villain to fight? She would never leave her best friend in danger! Won't she?

A long and long time had gone by, Lila is now bloodied and bruised up. Multiple bones are broken and she's coughing out blood. Harley is also covered in blood too, smiling like a maniac. She also has brass knuckles that left Lila's face almost unrecognizable.

"Okay, next one-", "Wait!" Lila interrupted Harley. "I-I can't t-take it anymore!" Crying now, not hiding it anymore. "Oh? You're confessing now?" It took that long for her to confess? She nodded. "Yes. Alya, I l-lied. About everything. S-she was right." She whispered, her voice hurting now. "W-Wait! You were lying?" Alya studdered a bit, confused about everything now. "Y-Yes. Everything I said w-was a lie. M-Marinette was r-right all along." She cried again with Alya being speechless now. "W-W-Why would you lie?!" Alya yelled out. It was all silent except Lila's crying for a few minutes until Lila yelled/cried out the answer.

"BECAUSE I HATE MY LIFE!" Alya flinched at that sudden words, even Harley flinched too. She kept yelling. "MY PARENTS WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME. WHEN I GOT BULLIED AT MY OLD SCHOOL, WHEN I STARTED SELF-HARMING MYSELF. EVEN WHEN I WAS DOING SOMETHING I LOVE, THEY WON'T AND NEVER SUPPORTED ME! LYING MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I NEVER FELT ALONE AT SCHOOL!"

The room was dead silent at that answer. Harley and Alya were at lost for words now. Harley knew she was lying but never knew her backstory to that. Lila is full-on crying now and Alya is trying to speak. "L-Lila, y-you could've just told the truth when you came here. We would've accepted you anyway.". Lila calmed a bit but still crying. "No! S-Seeing you all h-happy with your lives w-while mine is horrible. I-I felt like I belonged here."

Dead silent again. Welp, the truth is exposed now. Harley knows what to do next. "O-Okay now, the truth is now exposed. Because you girls know who I am now, I have to do something you both will not like." Harley walked to the back of the room where a box was to keep her equipment and weapons. She came back holding a gun in one hand, and a small bottle and a syringe in the other hand. Both girls are scared now.

"Both of you are not going to tell anyone this. One of you is going to die and the other will be too drugged to remember this." Harley smiled while Lila and Alya are scared out of their minds while wiggling in their chairs, trying to loosen the ropes. Unfortunately, it's too tight. "I wish I can choose who dies, but sadly, someone who sent me on this mission already chosen." She aimed the gun at Lila. "And that someone chooses you to die." Lila starts crying again.

"NO! WAIT! Kill me instead!" Alya interrupted trying to save her. "I wish I could kill you, but if I kill you and let her live, I'd be breaking the rules and I would die, and I don't wanna die. Sorry." Harley apologized and turned to Lila. "Miss Liar Rossi, you said that you hate your life now, right?" Lila nodded. "Well, I'm giving you a new life to enjoy." A clicking sound was heard. "In heaven." Harley said before triggering the gun. The gunshot was heard and Lila now has a hole on her forehead.

Alya screamed. Some of Lila's blood is on her, but mostly on Harley. Harley walked to her to check a pulse, which is none.

"No pulse, she's dead." She laughed and turned to Alya. "You're next!" Walking over to her and kneeled down. "Don't worry! You're not going to remember any of this. You won't remember me either. Goodbye Alya Césaire." She puts the syringe in the bottle. Alya never learned what was that drug. It hurts when the needle was in her arm. Harley administered the unknown drug and Alya started feeling tired quickly. She was dozing off when she heard her again.

"But we may meet again someday."

\---------------

Alya, who is now an adult and is in her own apartment, still remembers the situation like it was yesterday.

She only remembered waking up in a hospital bed with her family by her side, all so relieved she was okay. When Alya asked what happened, they said that an unknown person was caught on a security camera outside of the hospital entrance driving up and dropping off an unconscious Alya and a dead Lila. It drove off afterward and it still unidentified to this day. Later on, it was told that Lila died of a gunshot wound to her head.

The police tried asking what happened but Alya couldn't remember anything. She said the last thing she remembers is sleeping on her bed and someone was in her room. They tried asking who that person was or it is a male or female but she couldn't remember. The case is still open to this day.

After she was released and was prescribed medications and therapy, she stayed home for a few weeks. She went back to school but refused to talk to anyone, not even Nino. Everyone thought Marinette had something to do with it and tried telling the police it was her. The police took her in for questioning, but released her, saying it wasn't her. Everyone still thought it was her.

Until Lila lies were exposed. All of the celebrities she had spoke about had never heard of Lila, or never worked with her. Prince Ali got tired of Rose talking and asking about Lila so he stopped speaking to her. Kitty Section had broken up, and Adrien was homeschooled again when everyone found out he knew Lila was lying but never told anyone. She never heard from him again, nobody had.

Lila's parents were disappointed at themselves. Kept saying that they wished they were better parents. They were also getting lawsuits from celebrities that Lila had lied about. They stayed in Paris to bury their daughter and worked to pay their debts and lawsuits, they were able to leave Paris a few years ago and went back to Italy. They somehow kept their jobs after all of this, it's still confusing to her.

After graduating, Alya cut off everyone. She heard that some ended up doing okay, while the other half are not. On the internet, she discovered that Marinette moved to London and started a successful fashion company, Chloe and Marc moved to London too. Chloe became a famous model and appeared in many fashion events on the runway, also modeling for Marinette company. Marc became a famous author. Some books he had written became best-selling and traveled the world to events. They were often seen together in some events.

Alya eventually became a journalist, but she's working for a small company. She doesn't care, she doesn't want to be famous anymore. She gave up looking for Ladybug identity, the Ladyblog is still up but it's inactive. For mysterious reasons, Hawkmoth attacks had stopped and Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped showing up. Their last appearance was 7 years ago, the same time the attacks stopped. Nobody knows where they are now, or where the other superheroes were.

She's doing fine, ever since leaving the hospital on that day, she's been seeing a nice blonde-haired and blue-eyed psychiatrist named Dr. Kemsley. She's a nice woman.

Alya is now 27 and staring out the window of her apartment. It's raining outside, but she feels like she has to do something. She goes to work tomorrow and her meeting with Dr. Kemsley isn't until next week, but she needs to go somewhere. She puts on her shoes and raincoat, grabbed her umbrella, locked and left the apartment, got in her car and just drove.

She stopped at a cemetery.

Got out of her car with her umbrella and walked in. Just walking and walking in the rain until she stopped at a specific gravestone, reading:

**LILA CARMELA ROSSI**

**2005 - 2020**

**YOUR MEMORY LIVES ON SAFE AT HOME**

Alya just stared at the grave with the rain pouring down at her. Staring at it until she spoke.

"If you weren't lying about everything, you wouldn't be dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Birds of Prey version of Harley Quinn, the recent appearance of her.  
> Yeah I went too far with this. All of you know this side of me now.


End file.
